paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The dark side of Chase
The pups were devastated at what had happened, they just started at the body's laying there selflessly, the destroyed vehicles and the destruction that was caused Chapter 1, the dark day It was a normal day at the lookout, Chase was attending to his vehicle, while Shooter was at the shooting range When Chase went out to the woods, when he wanted to go for a walk, he had a strange feeling that maybe he shouldn't go, but be went When he went, something happened Someone came behind Chase and STABBED him with a needle containing project Z liquid, the attacker finally let go of Chase as he started to feel weird inside (Chase) WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! (Person) I just added a hint of evil to your soul (Chase) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Chases eyes start to glow red, his teeth grow sharp, and his claws grow sharp to He feels evil inside himself, he starts to feel woosy and all of a sudden stays still The person had hitgmatized Chase to boat his orders (Chase) awaiting orders master, he says stiffly (Person) my first order is for you to kill the paw patrol, laughs evily Chase grabs a knife and a gun and heads towards the lookout Chapter 2, the darkness creeps in All the pups are watching Apollo the super pup, when Chase walks in (Pups) hi Chase (Chase walks up to them with the knife in his paw, they notice his eyes and his claws and his teeth (Zuma) are you ok dude??? (Chase just gets closer) with a slight grin on his face (Rocky) Uhh Chase.... Chase walks up to Zuma and stabbs him in the throat (All the pups back away from Chase) Chase then pulls out his gun and starts shooting BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM (The pups desperately try to contact Shooter) (Shooter) what is it guys) he hears the gun shots (Rocky) WE NEED HELP!!! (Shooter)I'm on my way right now Chase kills, Skye, Rubble, Tundra, Zuma, Flame, Ice, Rocky and Ryder The battle continues outside There is blood everywhere Chase stabs Marshall just as Shooter arrives Shooter gets down and starts firing his Winchester Rifle (Chase notices and starts firing at all the vehicles) BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM Shooter hits Chase on his shoulder and on his Chest he starts to go down and then does, but as a final act of evil, he Blows up the vehicles and then dies Chapter 3, the destruction the rest of the remaining pups stared at the damage and started in a devastated look They looked at the dead pups and the blood everywhere Then they looked at Chase They looked closer and realised he had been controlled by something and he wanted to know what It had killed most of his friends, so they were gonna find whoever did this and send him to HELL THE END For Austin Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Killing Category:Deaths